


Heartbreak season is not over

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jealous John, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad Ending, Sad John, Teen Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: John finds his heart broken and shatteredAnd Alexander doesn't do well either.But it isn't over yet, does it?{A/N} Im bad at summaries and at titles apparently





	Heartbreak season is not over

**Author's Note:**

> Also, i actually made a mini comic of this angsty lams so if ya'll wanna check it out, its on my instagram @pecazz
> 
> And im really sorry for spelling or any grammar errors
> 
> Mistakes happen :)

 

 

John sighed as he put an earplugs in his ear while he walked downtown to get to his school.

John hadn't looked any better.

His father wasaggressive yet strict to him ever since he found out his beloved first born son is gay and has been dating this other dude, Alexander Hamilton.

Knowing that abuse won't change John's sexuality, he forced him to break up with Hamilton, right in front of his eyes.

And so he did.

John's heart was broken  and so was Hamilton's.

Well, there is no way nobody cannot change it.

Not after his father engage him for this spoiled girl.

And Alexander???

Well, yeah, things do change.

And now he is dating his best friends, Peggy, elder sister, Elizabeth Schuyler (or known as Eliza).

John could barely look at him in hallways, trying not to cry.

And his father enjoyed it.

"Yo, Johnnie! Wassap!"

John was suddenly well alerted that Peggy hugged him and so he did back.

"Hey Pegz..." He replied sorely.

"Ah whats wrong?" Peggy asked him, her happy face immeditely changed into worried one.

The sound John made was like as if he said 'nothing'.

But oh, Peggy knew him so well.

"John...come on man, tell me about your feelings. You are still stuck up with him?" Peggy said as they walked to the school.

John this time removed his earplugs and just shrugged.

"Well you know how it is Pegs... Sometimes you gotta let it go..." John said and ****his voice was all cracky and sad that it looked like John was ready to cry but still, he couldn't cried in front of his best friend.

She would have laughed.

Peggy sighed and hugged him closer as they walked.

"But you cannot seem to, do you?" Peggy said as they passed their school gate.

John stopped, frozen in tracks.

"Im sorry....what?" He choked on his own words as he looked down at Peggy.

Her soft marmalade brown eyes showed  hint of sadness and worriness.

And then she sighed.

"John...do you think im blind?" Peggy asked.

"No...of course not." John said.

John admitted several times before that the youngest sister is more wiser than Angelica and ways more kinder than Eliza.

She was stubborn, yes.

She was reckless, yes.

But god, she was smart.

She could read every person, saw through lies.

Peggy put on a pout.

"He is there." Peggy pointed at crowd and once John watched where she is pointing at, his eyes widened.

"And although you are admitting that you no longer love Alexander, I call that a bullshit." With a scowl on her face, she looked how Alex was laughing at something.

And god, John could feel his heart blossom but hurt at the same time.

"And yet, it is in your eyes...Jack."

And John shivered.

Only his family called him Jack...well way before...and Alexander.

"The way you look at him..."

John felt the tear was rolling down his face and hell, he might look stupid.

But what way does he look at Alex?

And even when Alex returns the contact, it seems so bitter but yet so sweet.

And full of sorrow and regret.

> "That even a blind man can see it."

His heart shattered.

And there will no one to repair it anymore.  
  


__

 

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this!
> 
> And also, i will try to update more often cause I literally forgot I have an account here-  
> And now the summer had started and I might have more free time to be free
> 
> Although, im mostly active on my wattpad  
> If you are interested, my account is @Nekori_nyan
> 
>  
> 
> My heart is open for all of kudos and comments so go down for it!


End file.
